


Submissive Vacations

by sirnando



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirnando/pseuds/sirnando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James doesn't like to make decisions, Cristiano hates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submissive Vacations

James used to be bored out of his mind during the summer break. Of course he had his two friends and five dogs and plenty of money, meaning he could travel anywhere he wanted: but that never was sufficient. So he always found himself laying on his couch in various positions and going to the gym, had his mom fret over him half the time and sometimes, sometimes he would go to a bar with his one friend because the second never seemed to be available.  
And then he got with Cristiano in the middle of one of their season and his summers became; well they stayed the same. Except now he lounged on Cristiano’s couch and worked out in Cristiano’s gym and his mom plus Cristiano’s mom fretted over him and he never ever went to the bar because 1) the other two friends had lost contact with him and 2) Cristiano refused to take a sip of any alcohol for as long as he lived. And he respected Cristiano therefore he abstained in his own way.  
But he was still bored about 98% of the time.   
Until one summer, when neither of them were threatened with transfer rumors (well they were but they’d signed their private contracts), Cristiano decided it was time to “get off their asses and do something with their life and money because it’s collecting dust”. James mentioned politely that Cristiano’s was surely not collecting dust ‘cause he’d bought like $500 worth of clothes just yesterday. To which Cristiano claimed that, in fact, he was planning on spending James’ money because he had too much of it anyways. So James shrugged and agreed, because he never disagreed. Not with Cristiano, that was crazy.  
“And where will we go?”  
Shrug.  
“Great.”  
~  
They only had about five weeks until training and meetings etc. etc. began, so Cristiano took matters into his own hands. If he waited for cooperation, they’d get nowhere. Because James gave too much cooperation. Everything was good and fine and great and sometimes even perfect. Nothing was ever eh or um or no. You’d think he was happy, Cristiano loved getting things his own way. But he wasn’t. Not with James. Though he never mentioned it because the latter would probably recoil and roll into a ball on the bed. He didn’t take criticism well, Cris learned that the hard way.  
Therefore he took over. Looked at all the possible destinations and decided which one would suit them best. So basically he had a map in front of him and wherever his finger landed was what he chose.  
“We’re going to Italy.”  
He didn’t even flin- “Fine. Great. Ok. I’ll start packing.”  
“We’re leaving next week…” But James didn’t hear him.  
~   
James packed for Cristiano. Not in the clothes sense but in the necessities one. Because Cris knew which shade of jeans to take and how many pairs of sunglasses, but he always seemed to forget his toothbrush and 2 pairs of underwear were not appropriate for a two week vacation.  
“I don’t need that.” He commented, pulled out his bathing suit because he was running out of packing space.  
“It’s a bathing suit.”  
“Don’t need it. You gave me extra underwear.” And he waited for James to retaliate and call him crazy or stupid or insane, but James just plucked the trunks from between Cristiano’s fingers and folded them into a perfect square in the closet. Cris’ shoulders slumped a little lower.  
“I’m bringing a thousand Euros.”  
“A thousa- ok. I’ll bring the same amount.”  
“That’s not too much, is it?”  
“It’s fine.”  
Of course.

~  
Their plane left at 4:30 in the afternoon, they lived fifteen minutes away. Yet somehow they had to rush to make it to the terminal. Technically they didn’t make it, but Cristiano smiled and the door opened up. James shuffled behind him shyly.

"How long is the flight?"

"Long enough for you to sleep." So James smiled and pushed his chair back, threw his feet over Cristiano's lap. 

While he slept, Cris pulled his reading glasses out, sighed because he could finally read without having to squint. James used to ask him why he never used them when he was around, but Cris would shrug every time and claim he didn't need them. 

He squinted an awful lot, James would note, but he shut his mouth and never mentioned it again. Wouldn't dare question him. And for once Cristiano was happy he didn't.

He had to shake him awake violently when they landed (James was a deep sleeper). He stretched, grabbed his bag and trotted after Cristiano who was moving faster than usual.

"Why are we rushing?"

"We're not rushing."

"We are?"

"We're not."

"Ok." Cristiano grit his teeth. So passive.

~

The hotel room was nice. Had a view out into the ocean and there was an older couple neighboring them, so at least they wouldn't have to endure pumping music and drunk calls.

"It's nice." James mused, slid his hand across the fabric of the sheets. The girl at the counter had asked if they needed two beds after Cris asked for one room. She'd blushed when he insisted one was enough. King, preferably. James had blushed at that.

"Beach?" Cristiano walked back in from the balcony. They'd come here to cure boredom, not transfer it across borders.

James shrugged but began pulling his shoes out, threw Cristiano's underwear onto the bed.

"I have some on..."

"But I- ok." So he tucked it back into the case and slid it by the wall.

~

It wasn't as warm as he'd expected.

"We're by the ocean, winds and shit." Cristiano explained thoroughly when James shivered. He'd have taken his jacket.

There was less room than James had expected as well. Yeah he knew there'd be people but he couldn't stick a toe anywhere without fear of stepping onto someone. Cristiano got his way though. Smiled and asked if he could take over the spot in the shade and the lady got up without question. He always got his way.

James spread his towel out under the sun, stripped his shirt off and laid down.

"You don't want to go in the water?" Cristiano asked, taking his clothes off as well.

"Uh- I wanted to.... O-"

"No. Stay if you want. I'll be over there." He pointed and left.

There was a hole right on his left butt cheek. James didn't want to embarrass him by letting him know.

~

He got sunburned. James did and he didn't say anything, just pulled his shirt on over the singed skin and squeezed his teeth so no unnecessary noise escaped him.

He was fully dressed when Cristiano returned, who was surprised because he was only gone for about an hour and James was ready to leave.

"Going?"

"Yeah. Is that ok? Because if it's not ok then we do-"

"Come on." And he grabbed his towel quite abruptly from the ground, sprayed sand into James' eyes who winced and started rubbing them. He didn't say anything, just limped after Cristiano, eyes burning and back starting to go numb.

~

They decided (Cristiano did really) that they'd get something to eat. James was in no mood to eat, he'd rather have returned and taken a shower and then tried to apply lotion to his back and then give up and still not tell Cris anything: but Cris mentioned lunch so he didn't disagree.

"Do you want alcohol?" Cristiano asked. James drank sometimes, it was ok. He was never against people doing it just because he didn't. But James shook his head weakly since his fist was still rubbing his eye.

They ate in silence. James thought the atmosphere between them was normal but Cristiano boiled on the other end. It'd been a day. It was shitty already. 

~

James claimed he wanted to take a shower when they got back to their room. Cristiano said he'd take it with him.

"Oh, I- I don't know. I kind of want to do it myself."

Cristiano looked at him oddly. "You don't want to shower together?"

"I mean- no we, we can I jus-"

"Go." So James went.

~

Cristiano pouted while James hissed under the shower.

It hadn't always been like this, this submissive "I'll do anything you want even if it was to hurt me" attitude from James. At least, it had never gone to this extreme.

He didn't know why it started anyways, but it did and Cristiano hated it. It was so annoying. He never signed up to have a shadow when he ended up with James. He wanted the James before they dated, or even the James who came out when he was around other people. Because this one- this one was unbearably annoying. So maybe he had to break the news to him himself.

~  
He had the most pained look on when he came out from the shower. It was cringeworthy to look at.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing." Cristiano rolled his eyes and went to him.

"I asked what happened to you,"

James bit his lip. "I- I burned myself a little."

"How little?"

"Just a lit-" Cristiano touched his shoulder and James flinched back. 

"Take your shirt off."

"Do I have to?"

"Hands. Up." And he peeled the fabric off himself. James was completely red. "That is not a little." James didn't say anything. "Didn't you put sunscreen on?"

"I couldn't reach some places."

"Then why didn't yo- you know what? Whatever."

James thought Cristiano was going to yell at him, but he pulled out ointment instead.

"Lay down and don't squirm." And he rubbed the cream into James' body. It was the most erotic thing they'd done in months.

~  
James objected to getting rubbed on the next few days, but Cristiano told him there was no way he was going to let his skin keep burning like that. It was dangerous and James was stu- James should've asked him.

James didn't object.

And since the beach was off limits now, they turned to walking the streets. Buying things of course. Except Cristiano walked into every expensive looking store he saw and James occupied himself with the trinkets each outdoor stand had.

Cristiano usually ditched him when he went to look at the stands, but James followed Cris into the stores.

"You don't want this?" Cris would ask multiple times and James usually shook his head no because him and Cristiano didn't have similar tastes in clothes. Even if he did like something, he never admitted to it. Mostly because Cris bought it for himself so James could wear it later on anyways.

~  
They weren't raided by crazy fans too often. Yeah here and there someone would run up and try to hug Cristiano and James got shoved into a wall or a fence or a bush, but people usually handled it well. Autograph and go, autograph and go.

James never minded when the people came, but Cristiano apparently did. He wanted to go somewhere more private, or at least somewhere they could go where the people didn't care about what they did, they left them alone. Their hotel room was starting to get boring, not that they did much in there because James turned his back to Cristiano and fell asleep every night.

So Cris found his own place.

"We're going to a club." He announced to James one night. James was surprised because it was almost time for him to take a shower.

"Why?"

"To live a little." And he threw clothes into James' hands. "You've got fifteen minutes."

~  
James had never been clubbing officially. Yeah of course he'd gone a few times with Cristiano, but there were always others with them. So a half hour into it, he dragged Luka and Toni out of there and left Cris with Karim and Sergio. 

He was a little nervous. 

"There's nothing to be nervous about."

"Bu-"

"But nothing. Here's some coke and then we go dance." He pushed a glass into James' hands. It tasted funny.

"There's probably vodka in it."

"But can't you orde-"

"I can't. Want more? Here's more." It only too about four glasses for James to start taking them happily, six for him to ask for vodka straight.

"You don't think you're gonna throw up?" Cristiano asked and James threw it back lazily. Smiled and shook his head.

"Uh- no. I'm, I'm, I'm strong- strong- the place where the food goes is strong."

"Stomached?"

"Exactly!" He tried slapping Cris' shoulder but missed. Cristiano caught him. 

"Do you want to dance now?" James whispered, smothering his lips into the shell of Cristiano's ear. The dancing would probably be nonsense but Cris couldn't refuse.

~

It wasn't complete nonsense. Yeah he had to hold James upright half the time and James gagged a few times but he always caught himself and smiled dreamily.

One time Cris lost him and searched for ten minutes before finding James grinding on someone else. In any other case he'd be jealous, but James noticed him and came running back, slamming into his chest. "Oh my fucking I thought I fucking lost you fuck! I was so scared I went to ask that nice man where you were but I ended up talking to his butt rather than his face. Damn it they looked so alike!" And he kissed Cristiano sloppily. Cris couldn't stop laughing.

Cris laughed a lot that night. And whenever James noticed he'd start laughing incredibly hard right away and point at some random person or object and claim that "Yeah oh my fucking that's so hilarious God what a stupid chair!" And collapse into Cristiano's arms, giggling. Cris forgot the last time he snorted from laughing so hard. 

~

"This is fun." James slurred, his arms were hanging over Cristiano's shoulders because his legs were slowly giving out. He'd calmed down a little, but his eyes were still two sizes too big and his nose kept twitching. "Clubs are so much fun baby, they change a person. They really do. I feel like I'm flying. Am I flying? Are you God? Because you look like a God oh my fucking I'm fucking a god this is the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're like a marble - like a marble- marble people. Holy shit." His mouth hung wide open and he stared at Cristiano in awe.

Cristiano laughed and kissed his forehead. "It's cause you're drunk."

James pulled away. "Drunk? No no no. I'm not drunk I'm intoxicated by you." And he flung himself onto Cristiano's neck, legs wrapped around his waist, lips crashing into the others'. Cristiano's head slammed into a wall but he didn't have enough energy to notice.

~  
They ran back to their hotel room. As well as they could because James was running pathetically in the first place but halfway through he stopped and starting pulling his pants off.

"No no no what are you doing?" Cristiano asked and pulled his prying hands away.

"What?" James was confused. "We're running back to have sex right? You can't have sex with clothes on." And Cristiano didn't answer just picked him up and carried him back laughing.

~  
They didn't actually have sex though. And this time it was Cristiano's decision. James had pouted and tried to get Cris to do something but after three times of pushing him off, James fell asleep.

Yeah he wanted to, of course he wanted to he couldn't remember the last time. But he wanted to with James and not drunk James who probably wouldn't remember in the morning. There was no point in that, and then resuming the cycle they were in before.

So he didn't, and he didn't sleep either because James was snoring unbelievably loud.

~  
He was right, James remembered very little the next day. His head pounded though which was a clue that Cristiano hadn't dreamed everything.

They stayed in bed even after both were aware the other was awake.

"How drunk was I?" James mumbled. Cristiano shrugged. 

"Pretty drunk."

"On a scale of one to ten."

"Eight."

"Damn."

They stayed quiet.

"Maybe I should get drunk more often." James mumbled again. More to himself then Cristiano, but the latter picked up on it.

"Why?"

James didn't say anything for a while. "Because I'm actually fun to be around then."

Cristiano propped himself up on his arm. "What makes you say that."

James shifted his head slightly. "I remember you laughing a lot. I don't remember any time before that."

"You're fun."

"Am I?"

Cristiano smiled slightly. "Yeah."

"I also remember I started taking my clothes off but you said no."

"It doesn't mean I didn't want to."

James rolled his eyes. "Then why didn't you?"

"Because I wanted the real James with me, not the drunk one."

James stared at him, tried hiding a tiny smile. "Is this the real James?"

"The real one that laughs and makes his own decisions? That's the real James."

James stared at him for a while. "Then your clothes should be off already." 

Cristiano's eyes brightened (this was familiar, this was good). He started pulling his shirt off, but stopped in the middle. "This isn't a one time thing, right? You're not gonna crawl into your shell right after this and start being quiet again?"

"I'll try not to be intimidated, I promise."

Cris' eyebrows furrowed, "Why would you be intimidated by me ever?"

James shrugged. "I am dating a marble people."


End file.
